


his bounty.

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mando is Rough, Mando likes it rough, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, these two have a past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: You were just supposed to be his bounty. Nothing more. Nothing less.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	1. his bounty.

Run.

That’s all you did these days. And it was partially your own fault.

You did try to murder most of the Hutt council and you were almost successful. If one of your partners hadn’t gotten in the way and ruined your plan, getting themselves killed in the process and you almost killed, you would have gotten it. You’d be rich and you could retire to whatever planet you wanted.

But no. Instead, here you were flying across the galaxy fifty times a week at most to escape whatever bounty was placed on your head by the Hutt council. You were tired, exhausted. Wanted nothing more than to go back home and collapse on your own bed. But you wouldn’t be welcome there. They had already torn apart your old home and placed every bounty hunter he could hire on you - you had killed most of them thankfully.

You knew it was too good to be true that you were going to be left alone. The Hutts were angry and when they wanted something, they got it. Even now, as you were dressed to blend in at a casino on Canto Bight, you could sense you were being followed. Since you were proving so difficult to find and capture, you knew now at this point there was only one person who would be insane enough to try and get you. You saw the shimmering of the beskar from across the room out of the corner of your eye.

He was almost catching as much attention as you were, though for different reasons. People were terrified of him and people were aroused by you - in your gold, sleeveless shimering dress that ended just above the knee with a neckline that plunged all the way down your breasts, barely covering them up. Your knee high boots matched, a small space in between for your compact blaster to fit, just incase. You had to admit that being hunted by the Mandalorian was thrilling to you, when most people would call it terrifying. You’ve had previous encounters before and they’ve all ended…. interestingly. You two had a past and while you acted like it was all alright, it slightly stung every time you thought about it.

But right now as he sauntered up to your table in the corner of the casino, you knew he meant business. You didn’t have to be looking at him as he approached you, slamming the tracking fob down onto your table and sliding into the seat in front of you. For a while he said nothing, but you liked to imagine he was looking at you, your body and what you were wearing. You wanted to blend in and you definitely did that.

“Let’s just do this easily. The Hutts want you dead, but I’ll put you in carbonite instead.” he said to you. You narrowed your eyes at him and laughed, much to his discomfort.

“Or, how bout this, we go back to the council, kill them all, and split the profit? No more bounty on me and the Hutts are finally gone.” you suggested to him with a raised brow, taking a sip of your drink in the process.

“Useless to me. Everyone knows the Hutts are useless without Jabba anyway. It was a pointless job to begin with, and now you’ve got a hefty bounty on you. Just come back to the ship with me, and I’ll let you live. They can do the rest.” he said to you. This caught your attention and you put your drink back on the table, hand reaching into your boot for your blaster.

“You just said you’d freeze me in carbonite. And if the Hutts are useless, why’d you take the job?” You challenged him.

“You’d be alive. Take your hand off your blaster that you have hidden. We don’t need to make this difficult.” he said back, ignoring the second half of your question. You grunted as you raised your hands up in half surrender. He paused, tilting his head towards you.

Just when he was about to reach for your hand, you bolted. You made it a few steps out the door before he caught up to you, grabbing at your arm and twisting you to him. You were no match for him, but you for damn sure were not going to go down without a fight. You kicked him on the inside of his thigh, causing him to let go of you before you started running again. This time, you were able to get further away. A crowd of people had gotten off a transport shuttle at the door and you used that delay to run yourself down an alley way, dodging people left and right as you ran. Finally, when you had ran enough and your legs got too tired, you slowed and started just fast walking again, turning a corner to head back to your ship.

And right into cold metal. This time, he didn’t give you the chance to fight and he just spun you around and immediately cuffed you, making the cuffs extra tight around your wrists.

“If you want to run, don’t wear something that shimmers on the walls.” he said to you, dragging you back to his ship, hand on the cuffs around your wrists.

“Practice what you preach, Mando.” you mumbled. You heard him huff through the modulator and then it all went silent. You approached his ship silently, and he dragged you on board and immediately shut the hatch. He said nothing as he climbed up to the cockpit. You leaned back against the hatch wall as you felt the ship smoothly take off and then, you assumed go into hyperspace. You closed your eyes as you leaned your head back against the ship, just waiting for him to come back down and throw you into the carbonite.

But that’s not what you heard. Instead, you heard a small curious little coo coming from the floor. Your eyes snapped open and you looked to find a green little creature in a rough looking sack kind of thing. You went down on your knees to look at it as it turned its head to look at you curiously, just like you were looking at it. You heard a rumbling that someone ex-Imperial was paying a hefty fine to get a “Yoda-like-creature”, but that something happened and the bounty hunter who took the job broke out the bounty.

“That was you that stole back the bounty?!” you asked the Mandalorian as you saw him out of the corner of your eye. He did nothing but sigh, staying stationary by the ladder. “I don’t blame you. It’s a cute little thing. I can’t imagine what they would have done with it.” you said quietly. Eventually, the Mandalorian went over and picked up the child, putting it in his bunk and shutting the door. You took a long breath in, preparing for the Mandalorian to grab you by the arm and shove you into the carbonite freezer that was stationed just mere meet away from where you were kneeling on the ground.

"Listen... I don't want to do this. Not to you." he said softly through his helmet, no hint of emotion coming through.

"What's it matter to you? You've only ever used me to fuck and run anyway. Just means you're going to have to find another person to screw." you said to him bitterly as you tried to stand up on your own to hold your ground. He saw you struggling and helped you to your feet. You jumped away from him though, back to almost leaning against the hatch.

"You know that's not what its like." he said to you, moving closer as you backed away. Your back hit the hatch finally as he was nearly chest to chest with you.

"If I recall, you're the one who got me expelled from the guild because you were getting to close to me than you wanted. Now instead of doing bounty work, I do mercenary work all because you were getting to close to me. Don't you dare say that's not what its like because for me, that's exactly what its like. You fucked me every night of the week and ran to do your jobs, then fucked up my life." you spat at him angrily, letting your anger boil over and consume your body. Everything had been just fine until he decided he was getting to close to you, developing feelings towards you that he didn't want to have in his line of work, in what was your line of work. After he had you expelled, Karga couldn't afford to lose him and he knew it, you had to resort to mercenary work. It was shady business and there was always a chance you could get caught, and the second you got your new employer you vowed that you were never going to risk getting a bounty on your head so you could avoid him at all costs.

Well, that clearly worked out well for you and now you were chest to chest with your ex-lover who ruined your career as a bounty hunter. And he was here to bring you in to die. You let in a shaky nervous breath, one that did not go unnoticed by him. He turned you around, chest pressed now against the hatch of the ship snuggly, his body directly behind you, pressed against you. You closed your eyes and steadied your breathing, the hiss of his helmet coming off of his head and the sound of it clunking next to you on the ground not processing in your head until after he had pressed his lips to your shoulder blade. You shuddered at the motion of affection, but melted against the hatch wall as he kept going, moving his lips up your neck slowly.

"This isn't f-f-fair..." you breathed to him quietly. He chuckled against your skin, taking his lips off of your neck for a moment.

"I make the rules right now, sweetheart." his unfiltered voice came through your ears. Your pussy clenched, forgetting how sexy his voice was unfiltered. You breathed out a quiet moan as you heard him taking off one of his gloves. One hand gripped your hip as the ungloved hand slid up your thigh and brought your dress up with it, the hand on your thigh grabbing hold of the fabric. His ungloved hand trailed up the inside of your thigh, pausing just before your heat.

"You're going to fuck me and kill me, you bast-" you were cut off by a moan as he sank two of his fingers up your cunt, slowly stretching you as he went in almost to his knuckle. You couldn't grab onto anything as your hands were still cuffed, so you had to settle for digging your nails into your own skin.

"You always did talk too much." he said to you as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You whined underneath him as he lips met your neck once more and began to bite down and suck at the spot that makes you cry out. Moans spilled from your mouth as he began to pleasure you in a way that you had not been in years. In fact, it was him last who did anything of the sorts for you. Against the back of your leg you could feel his erection through his trousers, him grinding against you just making him harder and harder. He desperately wanted to get inside of you, but not yet. The noises you were making right now were his favorite ones - the little moans of pleasure and overstimulation that you were still trying to muffle to not satisfy him completely.

The heat was building, and you couldn't stand it. You were sweating everywhere, despite being shoved against the cool metal of the ship. He was pounding his fingers into you like there was no tomorrow and you felt yourself getting close to the edge, your moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust. Your knees started to shake and you felt your body starting to tighten, closing your eyes against the hatch and moaning loudly one last moan before -

He slid his fingers out of you, making you whine and boil with anger and desperation.

"What the fuck?!" You said to him, wanting to turn around to give him a piece of your mind but you were still shoved against the door. You heard him chuckle behind you as his hardened, still clothed cock rubbed against your leg, knees threatening to buckle again. You let out another moan as he let out a grunt, taking his hands off of you for a brief moment. You heard the sound of a zipper and the movement of fabric. He groaned behind you, rubbing your juices all over his cock before he leaned back into you, lining himself up with your entrance as he dragged your hips out to meet him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked you sensually in your ear, teasing his cock along your folds. Your body stiffened at the sound of him but you let out a moan, feeling your cunt getting wetter and wetter the more he teased you with his tip, spreading your legs in the process.

"Please... oh please Din..." you moaned his real name. You heard him let out a grunt as he slowly buried his tip in you, then sinking into you inch by inch until eventually, he filled you. He was already panting behind you as you let out a moan, feeling his length stretch your walls and tighten around him ever so slightly.

"Fuck... so perfect. Perfect pussy..." he breathed behind you as he began to thrust into you, panting. You tried to not melt into him as he moved, that familiar feeling of pleasure taking over your body. He was impatient, you could tell. He always was. He moved quickly, just swiftly, setting an even pace despite the fact that he was ramming into you like he would die if he didn't. He was groaning deliciously, something you loved to hear that only brought you closer to a high. Your moans were mixing together now, echoing off the walls of the ship as he snapped his hips to meet your ass. "G-g-g-od damn it-t-t...." he moaned in your ear, bringing his lips down once more to bite at your neck.

You wanted to lean down and touch yourself in the worst way, to help the both of you go over. But you were cuffed, so you had to settle for just him pounding into you. It all just felt right, the way he fit, the way you moaned together, his lips on your neck, it was all right. You remember nothing more than wanting to do this all day, every day with him a few years ago, thinking of all the ways he took you then and what you would do to each other in the darkness. This was not like that... he was frantic, a feral animal who was starved for to long. You both were starved from each other for to long, you needed each other.

"D-d-din... oh my god!" You shouted, your orgasm coming in and taking you completely off guard. Your knees buckled below you and he had to support you as your back arched against him and you screamed his name, cunt clenching around his cock. You heard him moan out a string of curse words as he let himself out inside you, cock twitching around your tightened walls as he reached his high. He kept your hips and ass against his body as he rode out his high, you panting in front of him against the metal of the ship, bones shaky and limp.

When he was done, he slid out of you, dragging your dress back down to your knees and shoving himself into his pants. You heard the dragging of metal and you presumed he was reaching for his helmet. His hands - still ungloved, went to your hands and held them for a moment.

And then your hands were free.

Immediately you whipped around to face him, trying to analyze him even though you knew it would be pointless now that his mask was on.

"Your employer went in and got rid of the Hutts themselves the day after you failed to. The bounty was from weeks ago. The fob is outdated and deactivated as soon as I got into the cockpit."

"Wait... so you did all this, for absolutely nothing?" you asked him curiously. He sighed.

"Not entirely nothing. I did take the job and the bounty was still on you. Your employer is looking for you now, for failing the job."

"Of course he is." you mumbled under your breath. There was a long pause, everything silent except for the sounds of hyperspace outside of the ship.

"Stay with me. We'll figure it out. Together." he said to you, taking your hands in his again. You thought for a moment. If your employer was looking for you, there was no other person you would rather be with to help get rid of him. Staying with Din was the best thing you could do for yourself. And you had to admit - you still had feelings for him. And he must feel the same if he was asking this of you. "Plus, I think the kid likes you. He doesn't like anyone." you let out a laugh at his last remark, nodding back to him.

"I'll stay. For the kid. And maybe for you." you said to him. You could have sworn you heard him chuckle back as he slowly brought your heard to rest on his armored chest, wrapping his arms around you.

It was time for a new start in your life, this time with the person who meant the most to you by your side.


	2. feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided that this is going to be my pure filth what plot zone for mando smut so if you wanna see more just make sure you follow the story!

You had been back to traveling with Din for quite some time, though he hasn’t particularly let you _do_ anything because he’s to afraid you’re going to get shot. Truthfully, you didn’t mind at first. You hadn’t been able to just lay back and do absolutely nothing in god knows how long and plus, you were officially the babysitter of the Child. The little green fuzzball had grown on you and you really liked him, and you seemed to be able to nurture him very well which was a shock to you at first. On more than one occasion you found yourself falling asleep with the little guy on your chest, curled up into himself and snoring silently. It warmed your heart and you officially knew you would kill anyone who went after this kid. 

But now you were starting to grow impatient. You were getting stir crazy and needed to go out on a mission, a supply run, _anything._ But he wasn't letting you leave the ship, which made you angry. Did he not trust you? You didn't blame him for not trusting you, honestly. At any given moment you could go and turn your back on him, turning him into the Empire for having a stolen quarry. But you were hurt that he would still think you would do that. Your hurt transformed into anger and every time you thought you finally had an opening to talk to him about it, it would close and something would happen. He was grating on your last nerve with this and you decided that today you would confront him about it, even if he doesn't want to talk about it. You needed to get off of this ship and get back into the fry for your sanity. 

When he comes in, you hear him throw whoever he went out catching into carbonite below you, and then you hear him kicking things. You jump to your feet, about to scold him for making loud noises when you _finally_ had the kid asleep. You descended the ladder and turned around to face him. His fists were in balls on the table and you saw that all the crates he usually used to sit on were toppled over. 

So he had a bad day. 

Great. 

You decided to just say “Fuck it” and walked over to him, standing strong next to him as he just stood there, crouched over the table with his hands in fists, doing nothing. You couldn’t deny that there was something about his stance right now that was a complete turn-on and if he wasn’t seething with anger and if you weren’t about to probably make it worse than you’d be trying to fuck him right about now. 

But that wasn’t your goal right now. Your goal was to _finally_ figure out why he was so dead set on you not going out with him when he knew you were perfectly capable of defending yourself. You placed your hand next to one of his fists in the table, finally catching his attention as his helmet turned towards you. 

“ _What_?” he asked lowly, clear agitation shining through his voice. Oh, you knew that right now you were so screwed. He was probably going to pop off if you talked to him about this now - you knew now was not the moment to mess with him. But, you were already in too deep. He was staring you down through the visor into your soul, you just knew it. You instinctively went to back away from him just a _little_ bit when he locked one of his hands over your wrist. “What do you want?” he asked, same agitation in his voice as before. 

“To talk about why you don’t let me walk outside of this ship. We killed my employer, got rid of my bounty. And yet you still keep me here all day long while you go out and get all the action. I’m _bored_ Din.” you said to him slowly, trying to sound strong in your delivery but not quite sure you made it there. You saw him take a deep breath in and sigh, the sound of a hiss coming out through the helmet. 

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now.” he said to you. This caused you to laugh, louder and more prominent than you would have liked to in this moment, but laugh. It was a mistake, and everything in you was telling you to run from him, but he had your wrist pinned down still and it was already too late. You might as well just go all in. 

“Yeah, you’re never gonna want to talk about it so we might as well just do it now.” you said to him. He made no movement whatsoever, prompting you to go on. “I love the Kid. He’s adorable, I’ll kill anything or anyone that tries to touch him. I swear, I’m going to go insane if you don’t let me get back out there soon. I have a kill list almost as long as the Empire itself so you know _damn well_ I can fend for myself out there.” 

He was silent once more, his grip on your wrist growing tighter. You were frightened, but you were also aroused. He would do this back in the day when you were both in the Guild too, when he would come back from a long day and would say absolutely nothing for hours. You knew then not to bother him, but now you didn’t care. You went to open your mouth to speak again when he grabbed hold of your body and in a flash shoved you against the wall of the ship, hands pinned to your side as his body was firmly pressed against yours. All thoughts left your head as you had to stop your head from slamming against the wall - all thoughts except the one that alerted you to a stiffness pressing against the inside of your thigh. 

That explained a lot. 

“I said, I don’t wanna talk about that right now.” he repeated, pressing his hips into yours. You nodded, not having much choice in the matter as he had you against the wall. The closeness aroused you even more and for a brief moment you bucked your hips back to his on instinct. He noticed this and slammed you flat against the wall with his hips. “Had a bad fucking day today.”

“I can tell.” you said back in a whisper.

“Need to let off some steam.” he said again, this time lifting you up to the bedroom, locking down the ship on the way there. You thanked the maker the kid was asleep in his cradle and you didn’t have to double check as he threw you onto his bed and turned out the lights. It was pitch black and you almost started to panic and probably would have if Din hadn’t engulfed your lips with his, throwing his helmet down on the ground with a bang. He moaned and groaned into your lips, making such incredible noises that you thought for sure you were dreaming at first. 

You took this opportunity to feel his face up, all the crevices and scars with it. His skin on his face was smooth, sans the scars. His hair - thick and slightly curly? You wanted to run your hands through his hair forever, but he wasn’t allowing that. “Take off your clothes.” he demanded. 

You did what he asked and stripped, not easy in the darkness. (How he could actually _see_ was beyond you, but you didn’t dare bring it up.) You tried to take it slow for him, give him something to get more aroused to as you heard him taking his armor off somewhere else. He didn’t like that as you were taking to long and finished it himself, ripping your bra and underwear off your body and throwing it to the side, pushing you back onto the bed. 

Din’s lips begun their journey at your lips. Encapsulated in a hot, steamy kiss you didn’t want him to ever leave yours. You gasped when he left your hips and moved down to your jawline, and peppered his way down to that sweet spot between your neck and your shoulder blade, biting and sucking at the skin for a few minutes before he kept going, moving down your body. Once he reached your tits he did the same thing - he bit love bites into the skin around your right breast before taking your hole nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the top of it and earning a loud moan from you. Once he heard your moan he continued flicking at your nipple with his tongue, the pleasure taking over your body as his tongue worked on your nipple, his hand working working at your other breast to help you let out more loud moans. You whined as his mouth left your nipple to keep moving down your body. He peppered kisses all down your stomach and your inner thighs, before finally diving into your core. 

His facial hair scratched your legs as he placed kisses along your folds. Your back arched against the bed and he put his arm over your stomach to keep you still. Din licked stripes up your cunt causing you to moan out his name. His nose wedged at your bud and his tongue inside of you, there was nothing more that you were capable of saying except his name. The praise only encouraged him to work at you harder, to bring you closer to that release that you craved so much. 

“Please Din, oh please…” you begged him, his name spilling out of your mouth. His breath was hot on your already hot cunt and you were oh so close to your sweet release. He started to work harder, tongue dipping into your cunt in a way that had you dripping wet and you were almost about to finally hit your climax - 

Din’s mouth left your heat and you whined, loudly. 

“Not. Yet.” he said slowly to you. He spread your legs quickly, taking his cock in his hand and pressed his tip into your bud, making you moan. He gasped as well into your ear, he needed you so badly that he would probably get himself off just by teasing you. But he was not going to do that tonight. 

Instead he started to sink into you, inch by inch. He moaned the entire time he sunk into your tight cunt, sliding into you with ease and your walls tightening feeling him inside of you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him and planting his lips onto yours. You tasted yourself on his lips as he leveled out, fully inside of you. 

Without warning, he began plowing into you. Your moans echoed off the walls as his skin slapped against yours. You threw your arms around his back and grabbed hold of his shoulder as he thrusted into you quickly, moans escaping his mouth with every move as well. You felt yourself coming close to the edge once more. You were panting, moaning, Din’s name spilling out of your mouth frantically. 

He was feral. Din started to bite down on your neck hard, sure to leave more bruises. Sweat was starting to form on the both of you now, pouring onto the other as you both continued to fuck. He was growling and groaning as he fucked into you mercilessly, his erection growing harder and harder as he went making you feel tighter and tighter. 

“Tight, so _fucking_ tight-t-t for me. Such a _tight_ pussy… all for me.” Din moaned into your ear as the heat in your body neared explosion. You started to feel your body tighten around you, panting and crying for your release. His name was spilling out of your mouth beautifully, it was his favorite song to hear. He was nearing his release and plowed into you faster to try to get you closer to your release. 

One last thrust into you and you were screaming his name as you convulsed around his cock, back arching against the bed as you came. White flashed around your eyes as you spilled yourself all over his cock, making him come as well. His cock twitched inside of you as he buried his seed deep within your cunt, swearing and cursing into your mouth as his lips went onto yours. He tensed above you as he rode out his high with you coming down from yours. 

He collapsed onto you, pulling out as he did so panting. He pulled you into his embrace and rested his head against your shoulder, breath hot against your skin. For a while, the two of you laid down silently together, catching your breath. You closed your eyes just about to nod off, when he finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry. I just want you safe.” Din said to you, finally. You sighed, turning to him in the darkness. 

“I know you do. But I can protect myself. You know that.” you said to him. You felt him lift you so you were laying on his chest and you closed your eyes again, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. His hands tangled into your hair softly as he brought the blanket up above you. 

“I know you can.” he said. After that, he didn’t say anything else. You finally nodded off, in the arms of your Mandalorian. 

**Author's Note:**

> harrass me on tumblr: mandowhoreian.tumblr.com  
> and on twitter: @leiasjedii
> 
> i might continue this and just make it a smut series between these two.... but idk yet. this was my original idea before "secret desires" but thank you so much for all the likes and what not on that one!! i truly appreciate it, it's blown my mind.


End file.
